


Was zur Hölle, Kageyama?

by Minimi_ve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimi_ve/pseuds/Minimi_ve
Summary: Hinata und Kageyama schlafen auf dem Weg nach Haus von einem Spiel aneinander gelehnt ein. Kageyama scheint ein Problem damit zu haben.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Was zur Hölle, Kageyama?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich hier auf Archieve veröffentliche und ich bin sehr nervös. Ich hoffe ihr habt spaß mit der Geschichte. Wenn ihr bemerkt, dass ich Fehler sonstiger Art gemacht habe weist mich gerne darauf hin.  
> Viel Spaß

„Kageyama?“, fragte Hinata gähnend. 

„Hmhm?“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. 

Hinata legte seinen Kopf auf Kageyamas Schulter und gähnte mit weit geöffnetem Mund. Kageyama wartete auf eine Folgeaussage, doch Hinata sprach nicht weiter. 

„Was, Dummkopf?“, fragte Kageyama den Orangehaarigen schließlich. 

Hinata hob den Kopf und blinzelte Kageyama an, als würde er ihn jetzt erst bemerken, dabei war der Dummkopf doch schon die ganze Zeit dabei, seine Schulter voll zu sabbern. 

„Hm?“, fragte Hinata und sah ihn fragend an. 

„Was wolltest du sagen, Dummkopf?“, fragte Kageyama. 

„Mmmmm, vergessen“, beschloss Hinata und lehnte sich wieder an Kageyama. 

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er. 

Hinata schien die Frage zunächst nicht zu verstehen, wie selbstverständlich äußerte er: „Ich bin müde, ich will schlafen und du hast genau die richtige Höhe“ 

Kageyama war starr vor Schock, Hinatas Körper war so nah an seinem. Im wurde warm. 

Wann war Hinata der Idiot so sorglos mit ihm geworden? Und wann hatte Hinata beschlossen, es wäre okay sich an ihn anzulehnen? Und seit wann erfüllte Hinatas Nähe ihn so sehr mit diesem seltsamen Gefühl der Nervosität? 

Er hatte schon versucht es zu vermeiden, dieses Gefühl, zu vermeiden indem er Hinata weniger berührte und ihm aus dem Weg ging, aber der Idiot konnte das natürlich nicht einfach so geschehen lassen. 

Kageyama gähnte. Er überlegte ob er Hinata von sich stoßen sollte, (ihm doch egal, wie dieser Dummkopf schlief) aber er beschloss, dass er zu müde war. Stattdessen lehnte er seinen Kopf an den des kleineren, wenn Hinata an ihn schlafen konnte, dann würde es ihn doch nicht stören, wenn er das auch tat, oder? War doch normal, oder? Kageyama war mehr als unsicher, aber er driftete schon langsam weg in den Schlaf. 

„Wir gehen zu den Nationalmeisterschaften“, murmelte Hinata schon fast eingeschlafen. Und Kageyama gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, bevor er endlich in den Schlaf sank. 

Sie alle waren müde, die meisten schliefen schon im Bus, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Und sie hatten es sich wirklich verdient, das letzte Match war lang und auslaugend gewesen, aber sie hatten gewonnen. Sie würden weiterkommen, in die nächste Runde, bis zu den Nationalmeisterschaften. 

Sugawara Koushi ließ sich zurück in seinen Sitz sinken und nickte seinem Freund, dem Kapitän des Karasuno Volleyballteams, Sawamura Daichi zu: „Sie schlafen alle“ 

„Gut, sie müssen vollkommen fertig sein, sie haben heute gut gekämpft“, nickte Daichi. Suga sah den Kapitän von der Seite an. „Du auch“, lobte Daichi seinen Freund direkt und sah ihm tief in die Augen. 

Suga schüttelte den Kopf: „Ach was, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich bin nur Kageyamas Ersatz“ 

„Schwachsinn“, rief Daichi schnell aus und musste sich halten nicht zu laut zu sein, er wollte die anderen nicht wecken. 

Also flüsterte er weiter: „Schwachsinn, du bist zwar nicht mehr auf dem Feld, aber im Training bist du super hilfreich und auch neben dem Spielfeld kannst du uns gut helfen. Du hast uns mit den Zeichen geholfen und uns angefeuert, das hilft uns auch ungemein. Wirklich, es hilft uns mehr als denkst“ 

Suga wurde rot und fuhr Daichi sanft durch die kurzen braunen Haare. „Danke ich geb mir Mühe“, lächelte Suga. 

Daichi nahm die Hand seines Freundes vorsichtig in seine und küsste sie zart. 

„Gut“, nickte Daichi „Aber trotzdem musst du nicht zu motiviert werden. Ich weiß wie du bist und ich hab keine Lust, dass uns deine Begeisterung noch in Schwierigkeiten bringt“ 

Suga lachte kurz: „Du hast Recht dafür ist wohl eher Tanaka zuständig“ 

Daichi blickte vorsichtig über den Gang zu dem schlafenden Glatzkopf, bevor er grinste und Tanakas T-Shirt Wirbeln immitierte. Suga hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu laut zu lachen. 

Als er fertig war vergewisserte er sich nochmal, dass alle noch schliefen und ließ sich erneut an Daichi sinken, wo er sich einkuschelte und langsam in den Schlaf sank. 

„Wir schaffen das“, flüsterte dieser ihm noch zu, als er seine Arme um ihn legte. Suga erwiderte ein gehauchtes „Yeah“, bevor es endgültig still war. 

Der erste aus dem Team, der wach wurde war der Libero, Nishinoya Yuu und zugegeben, sowohl die ineinander eingekuschelten Kaptäns, als auch Yamaguchi der sich im Schlaf an Tsukkishima gelehnt hatte, hätten es wirklich besser treffen können, am schlimmsten jedoch traf es wohl das Freak-Quick-Duo aus Kageyama und Hinata. Die beiden Streithähne hatten sich im Schlaf einander zu gewandt und Hinata lag nun sabbernd und schlafend wie ein kleiner Engel an Kageyamas Brust. Und da das noch nicht genug der Peinlichkeiten war, veränderten die beiden auch noch ihre Position, während Nishinoya aufgedreht Erinnerungsfotos schoss. 

Hinata begann nämlich sich langsam zu räkeln und schien sich von Kageyama zu lösen, was dieser jedoch schnell unterband, indem er seine Arme im Schlaf um den Hals des kleineren legte und ihn zurück an sich zog. Auch Hinata hob daraufhin die Arme und bagann Kageyama im Halbschlaf zu umschlingen. Noya schoss entzückt von dieser Entwicklung weiter fröhlich Fotos von seinen schlafenden Teamkameraden, bis er von Coach Ukai Jr. angehalten wurde und gebeten wurde sie nun doch auch bitte aufzuwecken. 

Nishinoya stimmte enttäuscht zu, aber begann seine Teamkameraden nach und nach aufzuwecken, wobei er die drei „Pärchen“ solange wie möglich schlafen ließ. Damit der Rest des Teams sich auch noch an diesem Anblick erfreuen konnte.

Leider wurde Tsukkishima wach, bevor Noya den anderen den schlafenden Yamaguchi hätte zeigen können. Trotzdem war es überraschend zu sehen, wie sanft der harte Tsukkishima war, als er den schlafenden von seiner Schulter nahm und ihn leicht anstupste um ihn zu wecken. 

Kapitän und Vice-Kapitän der Mannschaft hatten es irgendwie geschafft sich im Schlaf von einander zu lösen, sodass Noya auch hier nur noch die Bilder als Beweis dienten. 

Zuspieler und Lockvogel waren aber, zur Freude des ganzen Teams, noch eng umschlungen und tief am schlafen. Sie wachten erst auch, als wirklich das ganze Team wach war und um sie herum stand und über sie lachte (Ok, eigentlich waren es nur die aus dem zweiten Jahrgang (ohne Ennoshita) und Tsukkishima, der Rest hatte sich verständnisvoll entfernt). Als die beiden dann aufwachten und verstanden in was für einer Situation sie waren wurde es nur noch besser.

Hinata war der erste der wach wurde, brauchte aber ein wenig Zeit um zu verstehen, was los war. 

In dieser Zeit, die Hinata brauchte um zu verstehen, wachte Kageyama auf, verstand was los war, wer da auf ihm lag und schob Hinata geradezu panisch von sich, was darin resultierte, dass der kleinere auf dem Boden landete. Doch er war schnell wieder auf den Beinen, bereit mit Kageyama zu kämpfen. 

„Was zur Hölle, Kageyama? Was sollte das?“ 

Wirkte Kageyama gerade noch panisch oder peinlich berührt, war er jetzt mindestens ebenso wütend wie Hinata. „Was sollte das? Du warst der, der sich im Schlaf komplett auf mich gelegt hat!“, erwiderte er. 

Hinata trat einen Schritt auf den noch sitzenden Kageyama zu. In dieser Position waren sie auf einer Höhe, ja, Kageyama musst sogar ein wenig zu ihm aufsehen und das gefiel Hinata sehr. 

„Ich soll mich auf dich gelegt haben? Du warst doch derjenige, der mich an sich gezogen und fast zerquetscht hat. Außerdem, ich habe geschlafen, was willst du das ich tue?“, fragte Hinata, während er Kageyama immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust stach. 

Kageyama schlug Hinatas Hand weg und wollte gerade erwidern, dass der andere sich aber auch im Wachzustand an ihn gelehnt hätte, als sie von Sugas Räuspern unterbrochen wurden. 

„Wir müssen aus dem Bus raus und bitte streitet euch nocht wieder zu heftig. Wir brauchen euch unverletzt und es wäre anstrengend, wenn ihr wieder in Schwierigkeiten kämt“, informierte Suga die beiden. 

Hinata und Kageyama stellten sich gerade hin und strafften ihre Haltung, wie einstudiert sagten sie gemeinsam ihren Schwur auf: „Wir, Kageyama Tobio und Hinata Shoyo, schwören auf die Ehre des Karasuno Volleyballteams, dass wir mit unserem Streiten keine Probleme für das Team bereiten werden“ 

Suga nickte zufrieden: „In Ordnung, nun aber raus mit euch“ 

Hinata und Kageyama folgten Suga schweigend aus dem Bus, doch kaum hatte Hinata einen Fuß auf den Boden draußen gesetzt war Kageyama auch fröhlich wieder dabei. 

„Deinetwegen wurden wir schon wieder angemeckert“, beschuldigte er Hinata. 

„Meinetwegen? Du warst doch der, der mich auf den Boden geschmissen hat!“, wehrte sich Hinata. 

„Weil du auf mir gelegen hast!“ 

Hinata zog die Augenbrauen wütend zusammen: „Kannst du mal aufhören so zu tun, als hätte ich irgendeine Krankheit? Was ist dein Problem? Hasst du es so sehr von mir berührt zu werden? Dann sag es doch einfach, dann hör ich auf!“ 

„Nein“, unterbrach Kageyama „Ich will-“ 

Kageyama brach ab, seine Augen auf einmal frei von Wut, der Angst gewichen. (Wovor hatte Kageyama Angst?) Hinata und Kageyama sahen sich eine ganze Weile lang in die Augen. Hinata versuchte zu lesen was Kageyama ängstigte und Kageyama wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Schließlich drehte er sich einfach weg. 

„Ist doch egal“, murmelte er und machte Anstalten zu gehen. 

Innerhalb von Sekunden war Hinata vor Kageyama getreten und versperrte ihm den Weg. 

„Nein“, rief er aus „Wir klären das jetzt. Was ist los?“ 

„Egal“, sagte Kageyama ernergischer und versuchte Hinata aus dem Weg zu schieben. 

Aber Hinata hatte seine Wege und er würde das hier jetzt nicht so einfach aufgeben. Mit einer Entschlossenheit, die er sonst nur beim Volleyball in sich entdecken konnte klammerte er sich an Kageyama. Kageyama versuchte sich an dem unmöglichen Unterfangen Hinatas um ihn geschlungene Glieder von sich zu entfernen. Hinata schaffte es in der Zwischenzeit ohne runter zu fallen an Kageyama hoch zu klettern, sodass er ihm nun in die Augen sehen konnte.

Hinatas Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt ließ Kageyama innehalten, nein, erstarren. Kageyama stand absolut regungslos dar, Hinatas Beine hatten seinen Oberkörper umschlungen und seine Hände lagen auf den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen. Die Angst kehrte in Kageyamas Körper zurück, als er sich Hinatas Nähe bewusst wurde und jede Berührung des Teamkameraden wie Feuer auf seiner Haut brannte. 

„Was tust-“, begann Kageyama, doch seine Stimme klang so fremd in seinen Ohren, so schwach, dass er abbrach. 

Hinata sah ihm fest in die Augen und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. Kageyama taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und hatte es wohl nur noch seinem Glück zu verdanken, dass er noch nicht gefallen war. 

Nun war die Wut in Kageyamas Augen zurückgekehrt und so sehr dieser Blick von Kageyama Hinata manchmal Angst machte und ihn in seine schlimmsten Alpträume verfolgte, so sehr war er jetzt gerade auch froh ihn zusehen. Ein Wütender Kageyama war ihm immer noch lieber als ein ängstlicher Kageyama, wenn er wütend war sprach er zumindest noch mit Hinata, auch wenn er ihn anschrie. 

„Was sollte das denn, Idiot?“, beschwerte sich Kageyama doch Hinata grinste und erklärte: „Na, irgendwie musste ich dich doch zur Besinnung bringen“ 

„Indem du mir ‘ne Kopfnuss gibst? Was, wenn wir hingefallen wären?“, beschwerte sich Kageyama weiter. 

„Sind wir aber nicht. Und jetzt sag mir was los ist!“, forderte Hinata.

Sowohl Hinata, als auch Kageyama schienen ganz vergessen zu haben, dass Hinata noch immer wie ein Affe an Kageyama hing und dass auch noch ein paar andere Teammitglieder dabei standen. 

Daichi und Suga waren dabei geblieben um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich nichts passierte. Keiner wollte eine Wiederholung des letzten Streits sehen. 

Nishinoya und Tanaka hatten einfach gehofft, dass vielleicht etwas witziges passieren würde, wenn das Freak-Quick-Duo diesmal stritt. 

Und Asahi wurde von Noya mitgezerrt und war nun zu nervös zu gehen.

Doch die Streitenden bekamen von all dem nichts mit, sie hatten nur noch Augen und Ohren für einander, so vertieft waren sie in ihrem Streit. 

„Es ist nichts. Verstanden? Nichts“, bestand Kageyama. 

„Es ist nicht nichts! Wenn es nichts wäre, dann würdest du mir nicht seit letzter Woche aus dem Weg gehen. Denkst du ich merke nicht, dass du dich in den Pausen vor mir versteckst, oder dass du vor ganz normalen Berührungen zurückschreckst, oder dass du mir nicht mehr in die Augen guckst, verdammt Kageyama… Was ist los? Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Wir sind ein Team! Partner! Wir müssen doch miteinander reden können“, schimpfte Hinata und schüttelte Kageyama.

„Habt ihr die letzte Woche irgendwelche Spannungen zwischen den beiden bemerkt?“, flüsterte Noya verwirrt zu den restlichen Teamkameraden. 

Die schüttelten den Kopf oder zuckten die Schultern, nur Suga flüsterte zurück: „Nicht wirklich, aber Hinata ist sehr aufmerksam und wir erleben sie nicht in den Pausen, kann schon sein, dass das so passiert ist“ 

Kageyama schien nicht zu wissen, was er mit dieser Anschuldigung machen sollte. 

„Was? Ich- Nein, du-“, stammelte er vor sich hin. 

„Du brauchst es gar nicht abzustreiten. Ich bin nicht dumm Kageyama! Also schon, aber nicht wenn es darum geht. Also, was ist das Problem? Hab ich was gemacht? Hasst du mich wieder? Oder-“, sprach Hinata, bis er von Kageyama unterbrochen wurde. 

Der hatte während Hinatas Rede den Kopf immer weiter hängen lassen, war dann aber, als Hinata vorschlug Kageyama könnte Hinata hassen wieder nach oben geschnellt. 

„Nein“, sagte er bestimmt „Nein, du hast nichts getan. Und ich hasse dich auch nicht“ 

Anschließend senkte er den Kopf und flüsterte: „Ich könnte dich niemals hassen“ Hinata hörte dies jedoch nicht mehr. 

„Dann was? Was ist dann der Grund? Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich wohl weiterhin annehmen müssen, dass es meine Schuld ist“, redete Hinata weiter auf Kageyama ein. 

„Ich will… Ich werde das für mich klären, es ist nur etwas mit mir. Ich verspreche es wird keine Probleme beim Volleyball machen“, versprach Kageyama. 

Aber Hinata schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist mir egal, ob es Probleme beim Volleyball spielen macht. Mich interessiert nur, was mit meinem Freund Kageyama los ist“ 

Kageyama sah ihn überrascht an. Freund. Freund. Freund. Er wiederholte das Wort immer wieder in seinem Kopf, bis er das Gefühl hatte, ihm würde davon schwindelig werden. Freunde.

„Ich… Ich will… Ich will nicht, dass du anders von mir denkst, oder das es… danach seltsam zwischen uns ist. Und ich… ich will dich nicht verletzen“, sprach er leise zu Hinata. 

Er blickte dabei weiterhin die ganze Zeit auf den Boden und schien sich mehr als unwohl zu fühlen. 

Kageyama war es nicht gewohnt über seine Gefühle zu reden, geschweige denn über dieses wilde Gefühl, dass seinen Körper abwechselnd in Eisbäder und Hitzewallungen schickte und alles in seinem Körper verrückt spielen ließ. 

Hinata wurde sanfter, als Kageyama langsam bereit wurde zu reden. Er neigte seinen Kopf sacht nach vorne, sodass seine Stirn nun an Kageyamas lag. 

„Du verletzt mich aber jetzt gerade. Wie du gerade handelst, Kageyama. Und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es nachher zwischen uns genauso ist wie jetzt gerade, aber gerade ist auch nicht so wie vorher und irgendwie ist es schon seltsam. Aber wenn du mir sagst was los ist, dann kann ich versuchen zu verstehen und es muss nicht seltsam sein“, redete er Kageyama gut zu. 

Asahi, der noch immer daneben stand wurde nun noch nervöser. 

„Ähm… Leute, ich hab das Gefühl wir sollten hier wirklich nicht dabei sein. Meint ihr nicht?“, fragte er die anderen, doch wurde von Suga mit einem Hieb in die Seite und einem „Sssccch“ beantwortet. 

„Nicht jetzt wo es erst richtig spannend wird“, grinste ihn Noya von der anderen Seite aus an. 

Kageyama vor ihnen rang noch mir sich, beschloss aber schließlich, dass Hinata mit allem absolut Recht hatte und er es vielleicht versuchen sollte. 

„Ich… Ich hab… Ich will… willst-“, setzte er immer wieder an, doch er konnte es nicht sagen.

Er seufzte, hob den Kopf und Hinata tat es ihm nach. Wieder sahen sie sich lange in die Augen, dann fiel Kageyamas Blick auf Hinatas Lippen. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht sagen, aber vielleicht zeigen? 

Vorsichtig näherte Kageyama sein Gesicht dem Hinatas an. 

Er wartete, ob Hinata zurück ziehen oder etwas sagen würde, doch Hinata folgte Kageyamas Beispiel und näherte sich Kageyamas Gesicht ein kleines bisschen an. 

Kageyama nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und überwand die letzten Zentimeter, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

„Leute, ich finde wir sollten sie hiermit wirklich lieber allein lassen“, flehte Asahi nochmal. 

„Ah was, wenn sie Privatspäre gewollt hätten, hätten sie es bei sich Zuhause machen sollen“, wehrte Suga ab und reichte ihm eine Box mit Keksen, die er wohl irgendwann aus seinem Rucksack hervorgeholt haben musste. 

Asahi war immer noch nervös wie sonst was, aber er konnte auch nicht ohne Noya gehen, der heute bei ihm schlafen sollte, also nahm er sich zögernd einen Keks und blieb wohl oder übel dabei. 

Doch die beiden Jungs waren viel zu vertieft in ihren Kuss um die umstehenden zu bemerken. 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl die feuchten Lippen des anderen auf den eigenen zu spüren. Beide waren unerfahren und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten, so legten sie ihre Lippen einfach sanft auf einander und genossen das Gefühl, das beide erfüllte. 

Für Kageyama war es wie ein Feuer, ein Brennen, das seinen ganzen Körper mit Hitze flutete. 

Für Hinata war es ein Kribbeln, das angefangen bei seinen Lippen einmal durch seinen ganzen Körper lief. Es war wunderschön und Hinata wollte nie wieder aufhören.

Aber Kageyama wurde wieder unsicher. Obwohl es schön war, zog er sich plötzlich aus dem Kuss zurück, indem er mit dem Kopf nach hinten ging. 

Hinata jedoch hatte andere Pläne, er folgte Kageyamas Kopf und lehnte sich nach vorne. 

Als Kageyama nun versuchte sich nochmals weiter zurückzulehnen verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Rücken, Hinata nun auf ihm sitzend. Doch der Zuspieler kümmerte sich gar nicht darum, er schob Hinata vorsichtig von sich und begann sich zu entschuldigen: „Tut mir leid, Hinata. Ich dachte, ich käme damit klar. Ich dachte, ich könnte es kontrollieren. Aber dann war ich so überwältigt. Ich-. Es tut mir leid. Es wird nicht mehr passieren. Ich verspreche, ich kann es vom Volleyballfeld fernhalten“

„Alles gut, Kageyama. Ich wollte, nein, ich will es auch. Es gibt nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen musst, oder was du kontrollieren müsstest. Ich fühle doch ganz genauso“, erklärte Hinata und beugte sich zu Kageyama um ihn nochmal zu küssen, doch Kageyama hielt ihn vorsichtig mit einem Finger auf. 

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er nochmal nach, doch Hinata nickte nur und senkte seinen Kopf zu einem zweiten Kuss.

Diesmal wurden sie allerdings von Tanaka unterbrochen. 

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer“, rief er und ließ Hinata und Kageyama aufschrecken. Die Beiden richteten sich schnell auf, entschuldigten sich bei ihrem Teamkameraden und gingen gemeinsam mit hochroten Wangen davon. 

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass Kageyama in Hinata verliebt ist“, stellte Tanaka fest und bekam einen überraschten Blick von Suga. 

„Wirklich nicht? Die beiden haben doch schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Spiel gegen Seijoh offensichtliche Anzeichen gezeigt. Mich wundert eher, wie lang sie gebraucht haben“, äußerte er und wandte sich an Daichi und Asahi: „Ihr beiden schuldet mir Geld, du 500 Yen Asahi und du Daichi ganze 1800 Yen“ 

„Man, ich dachte wirklich die wären schon zusammen“, murmelte Asahi, während er seine Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche nahm. 

„Niemals, ich dachte die kriegen das nicht vor Ende der Schulzeit hin, aber ich hab wohl die Teenagerhormone falsch eingeschätzt“, erwiderte Daichi in seinem Rucksack kramend. 

Noya sah dem 1. Klässlerpaar hinterher und erklärte: „Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt auch, die wären schon zusammen aber eher, weil ich nicht dachte, dass man so wenig mitbekommen kann“

„Ja, aber dass sich Kageyama für irgendetwas auf diesem Planeten interessiert, außer Volleyball? Ich hatte schon fest damit gerechnet, dass er am Ende einen Volleyball heiratet, oder die Goldmedaille“, überlegte Tanaka. 

Noya legte den Kopf schräg und beschloss: „Eigentlich hast du recht“ 

„Aber er hat sich für Hinata entschieden, das ist praktisch das gleiche, als hätte er eins von beiden, oder den Sport selber geheiratet“, erklärte Suga. 

„Müssen wir mit ihnen jetzt das Bienchen-und-Blümchen-Gespräch führen?“, fragte er Daichi.

Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein und nickte langsam. 

„Oh Gott“, flüsterten Asahi und Noya, schreckliche Erinnerungen wurden in ihren Köpfen geweckt, während sie den Beiden mitleidig hinterher sahen.


End file.
